Redefined Brotherly Love
by ThisAdorableMisery
Summary: Iggy Koopa starts to have weird feelings around his brother Lemmy. Is it love? Will it all be sunshine and rainbows from now on, or will his life go down hill? What will his father think...? T for incest and yaoi.Oneshot.


**Redefined Brotherly Love**

_This is so wrong… feeling this way… about someone so close to you…_  
Iggy Koopa frowned as he glared at the wall, loud and depressing music blasting through his ear phones. He sighed deeply as he picked up a photo of the Koopa Clan. In it were a cheerful bunch of Koopalings, all smiling and waving during a fun day at the beach. Wendy was laughing in the picture. She had been complaining about how much she hated how she looked in it. Wendy had grown hair over the years. It was a dirty blond, probably like her mother's was. Ludwig von Koopa was standing by Morton, otherwise known as big mouth, in the water. Roy was kicking over Larry's sand castle, and then there was Iggy and Lemmy hugging.

_My own brother…_  
Now, hugging is something that family members do frequently. But the two twins were hugging in a bit of an odd way. Now sure, they loved each other. But don't all family members do? Even with sibling rivalries. Deep, deep down, you truly do love your brothers or sisters. I mean, everyone does, right…?

_My twin…_  
The Koopa kid felt a soft blush caress his skin as he stared at his brother Lemmy and himself. He brushed his long claw softly against his face of his photographed brother and caressed the object. It was early and Iggy was sitting on his unmade bed, his baggy pajama pants that were much to long for him were pooling at his ankles. Iggy sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his rainbow-colored hair.

A small smile crept onto Iggy's face as he looked down at the spiked shell that rested at the foot of his bed. He had an awful time sleeping with that bulky thing on. The Koopaling blushed as he felt his pants get tighter around his waist. He took a deep breath started pushing his plaid pants down, still staring at the picture of Lemmy.  
This is wrong…

"Hey bro!" Lemmy's voice chirped as the door swung open.

Iggy nearly screamed. He quickly tugged his pants up awkwardly over his tail so it felt rather awkward when he stood up. He reached down into the pants to pull his tail through the hole he had cut to fit his tail through. "Lemmy! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" The flustered Koopaling cried.

"Sheesh! Sorry!" Iggy's twin rolled his eyes sarcastically as he jumped onto the bed. "Iggy! Put your shell on, breakfast is already prepared!"

"It is?" Iggy squinted his eyes and took out a pair of glasses that were resting on his bedside table. He hesitantly set them on his face and blinked as everything became clear and easy to see. He smiled at the picture of his brothers and sister before stuffing it under his pillow.

Lemmy peered over his brother's shoulder. "What'cha got there, bro?"

Iggy took in a sharp intake of breath as he fought a blush down. "Nothing!" He snapped, standing up abruptly and picking up his heavy shell from the ground. "It's just the beach picture from a few summers ago!"

"Yeah? Then why'd you say nothing the first time?" Lemmy asked with a small smirk.

"Because…" Iggy stammered for a moment. "Because I just did!"

"Right, whatever you say." Lemmy rolled his eyes and helped his brother put on his royal, spiky Koopa shell. He adjusted the shell over the boy's shell over his tail. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," Iggy shifted slightly to adjust to the feeling of wearing such a heavy object on his back.

"Good! Now, let's go get some grub!" Lemmy chirped, grabbing Iggy's wrist and pulling him down the large, stone, spiral stair case.

The dining hall was busy and stuffed with the six Koopalings. Wendy's hair was tied in sloppy pony tails. She was sitting in her usual spot at the end of the table with her feet up. Ludwig was sitting down beside her, glaring at a bowl of cereal that he refused to eat. He hadn't eaten in a few days, as a matter of fact. Roy smirked and snatched Ludwig's food away. He laughed quietly as Ludwig glared daggers at him but ignored his brother and gobbled down the food.

Iggy sat down silently and stared at the floor blankly. Lemmy plopped down beside him and started gnawing on an untoasted pop tart. "Hey, what's wrong, bro?" Lemmy asked Iggy quietly.

Iggy stiffened at the sound of Lemmy's voice. "Err…" The Koopa Kid muttered under his breath as he poked at a pile of pancakes that sat on the long, stone table before him. "I'm just feeling a little sick to my stomach today… No biggie."

"You sure?" Lemmy asked, putting a hand on his brother's shell. Iggy felt his face heat up so he quickly turned his head.

"Yes." Iggy assured him simply. "I am fine."

The rest of breakfast was consumed in silence. Well, on Iggy's part anyways. The other Koopas were munching away on their meals as quickly as they could as if it were a race. Iggy was the first to leave the table with his pancakes uneaten. Although that was no problem, because his brothers and sister were glad to gobble it down. Iggy fled to his room the instant he left the table.

Iggy's room was large but rather unfurnished. There were a few posters on the wall, a scratching disk table, and a big bed, but that was about it with the exception of a few chairs and a big cardboard box that was sitting in the corner of his room that he stuffed his shell into when he wasn't using it.

He sighed quietly as he shut the door. The Koopaling waddled over to the bed and flopped down on the mold-scented mattress. The rusted springs screeched loudly as his weight was added to the comforting bed he was so used to. Iggy curled up inside his shell as he nuzzled his snout against a puffy white pillow. He sighed as he tugged his glasses off with one hand and set it down on his bedside table which had a bland dark blue colored lamp sitting on it. It was gathering dust because he never turned it on.

A sharp pang of guilt and self hatred was creating a deep ache in the bottom of his chest. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed and pulled his head and other arm into his shell. It was tight and dark inside the shell, but it kept him warm. Iggy sighed in comfort as he shifted slightly in the small, enclosed space.

"Iggy?" Lemmy's voice rang from the doorway. Iggy's twin stepped inside the dull room and shut the door behind him, being careful not to step on any of the CDs sprawled out on the floor.

"Huh? Lemmy?" Iggy's face flushed as he popped his head, arms, legs, and tail out of his Koopa shell. He reached for his glasses. His hand searched the table only to find that it was no longer there. "Hey, where'd my glasses go?"

Lemmy smiled as he put Iggy's thick, black glasses over his snout. "Whoa, Iggy, how do you see out of these things? Everything's blurry!"

Iggy sighed in annoyance as he snatched his glasses away from Lemmy. "Well, without them, everything looks blurry for me." He adjusted the glasses so they were placed over his eyes perfectly. "What do you want, anyways?"

"Well," Lemmy sat down beside Iggy on his large, squeaky mattress, his tail jerking behind him in slow movements. "You left the table so quickly after breakfast; I wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything." Lemmy smiled. The Koopaling crossed his legs and faced his brother.

"I'm fine, thank you," Iggy muttered under his breath. He shifted slightly on the bed and faced his brother, although he tried to avoid making eye contact. "Anything… else?"

Lemmy shrugged and he shook his head. "Naw, I'm just trying to avoid Roy." He smiled slightly and plucked Iggy's glasses off of his face again. "Ya know, Iggster, I think you look way cooler without your glasses."

Iggy narrowed his eyes. "You're kidding. I look like an idiot with small pupils."

"Aw, just let your eyes adjust." Lemmy said as he ruffled Iggy's hair. "Just adjust to the light, okay?" Iggy felt a small blush cover his face as he gently shut his scaly eyes for a moment. He opened them again. Lemmy smiled as he leaned towards his twin. "See? They look nice!"

"Shut up. It probably looks awful." Iggy murmured, slouching over slightly and sighing.

"No, really! It looks great!" Lemmy smiled at his brother and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, alright? I got to go talk to King Dad. I kind of… crashed the doom ship." Lemmy stood up and straightened his hair. "Again." He laughed quietly to himself as he excited the room.

"Hablahabrahgleh?" Iggy stuttered, his face a bright pink color. He smiled dumbly and flopped down on the bed, sprawling himself over the mattress. Hugging his pillow, Iggy sat up. He looked down at the ground to find his glasses sitting there. He sighed as he picked them up and sat them down on his bedside table. "He thinks I look good with no glasses, huh?" Iggy smiled brightly as he walked quickly into his bathroom.

Browsing through the medical cabinet filled with powdered mushrooms and large band aids, he pushed some things aside to find a few contact lenses. He grinned as he picked the container up and squirted some of the liquid into the containers. He hesitantly set one on the end of his finger and set it on his eye. He shuddered at the odd feeling and he blinked a couple of times. After getting over the cold feeling, he set the other one over his eye. "There." He smiled at his reflection and he walked confidently out of the bathroom.

Iggy tugged his shell off and removed his plaid pajama pants he had put on this morning. He blushed slightly at the cold feeling that washed over his body. Wanting to avoid this feeling as much as possible, he quickly pulled his shell back on. Stretching his tail out slightly, the young Koopa Kid walked out of his bedroom and down the hall.

Larry was running down the hall to his father's chambers. When he spotted Iggy, the Koopa screeched to a halt. "Hey Iggster!" Larry chirped as he ran over to his sibling. He stared at Iggy blankly for a long time. "Hey, something's different about you; did you get a hair cut?"

"Um, no." Iggy muttered under his breath as he slouched over. "I'm, um, wearing contacts."

"Oh!" Larry's face lit up. "It looks pretty good! But… what happened to your old glasses?"

"Oh well…" Iggy shifted awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Lemmy thought… it looked kind of good… so I decided to… sort of ditch 'em."

"I see," Larry grinned. "Well, that's cool!"

Iggy smiled slightly at his blue haired brother. "Yeah, thanks, bro." He said quietly. He shyly nodded at Larry and continued walking down the hall, hoping to find that his King Dad was finished yelling at Lemmy. He glanced nervously at a near by Thowmp that was lurking near the stone ceiling. Iggy gulped as he tiptoed down to the main hallway that was near the front entrance. He walked outside of the dark fortress and sighed happily at the sight of the lava pits. He kneeled down and poked the bubbling red goop with a stick.

"Iggy?"

Iggy turned around to see Lemmy standing behind him. Lemmy smiled brightly at Iggy as he sat down beside him on the hard gravel which he found comforting. "Hey! You're not wearing your glasses! That was quick!"

"Y-yeah, well," Iggy blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. "You said you liked how it looked so I thought… I might as well ditch the four-eye look."

"Well, I mean, its not like you didn't look good before," Lemmy said, "You look good now too, but the glasses were cool."

Iggy sighed in a sarcastic way. "Are you kidding me?" He snorted. "I look like a total geek!"

"Not a TOTAL geek…" Lemmy murmured under his breath.

"Well gee, thanks." Iggy rolled his eyes as he stood up on his legs which would be considered scrawny for a Koopa.

"Hey, don't take it the way." Lemmy said defensively. "I just meant that you're good looking!" Iggy blushed deeply at this comment, and Lemmy snapped his hands over his mouth. "N-No! I mean… You look good! I mean, fine! No, you were… Not bad looking!"

Iggy chuckled under his breath. "Yeah, I know what you meant, Lemmy." He muttered under his breath as he pulled his twin to his feet.

The two were quiet for a long time. They stared at he hot, red liquid that was close by them. "Say Iggy?" Lemmy said after a long silence. "Do you ever wonder…? Who our mom was?"

"Yeah." Iggy said quietly. "Yeah I do."

"I mean, 'cause like," Lemmy smiled shyly. "We all look so different. I mean, not us, we're twins, but we could have like, three whole different moms."

"That's true." Iggy shrugged.

"But if we weren't… you know… brothers…" Lemmy started. "Do you think we would be…?"

"Friends?" Iggy raised an imaginary eyebrow at Lemmy.

"No… I meant like…" Lemmy shifted awkwardly. "That…"

Iggy shook his head and grabbed Lemmy's shoulders. He hesitated for a long time and they both stayed perfectly still. "Do you want me too…Sort of…?"

"Like… lean forward…?" Lemmy shrugged slightly. Iggy nodded and hesitantly leaned forward and trembled as he pressed his lips against his twin brother's. Lemmy's face flushed as he hesitantly kissed his brother back.

"IGGY! LEMMY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The two kissing boys stared wide eyes at one another before turning, their lips still pressed together, only to see their father staring at them, his eyes twitching. He looked as if his head would explode.

"K-King Dad!" Iggy pushed away from Lemmy, and Lemmy did the same. "W-we were… We were just…"

Bowser raised one hand and let out a disturbed growl. "I don't want to hear it! Go to your room!" The two boys held hands as they quickly ran into the castle. "YOUR OWN ROOMS! NOT THE SAME ONE!"

"Sorry!" Lemmy cried, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oi…" Bowser slumped forward and crossed his large arms. "Kids these days… making out with their own siblings…" King Koopa slapped his forehead. "I knew I should have made them stay in their OWN castles…"


End file.
